


Technically Speaking

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Modern AU, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Technically Speaking

Sandor took another glance at the clock on the office wall...it was only 2pm. Three more hours until he was free from his cubicle, and his office neighbor, Bronn. The guy was alright, but he wore enough cologne to drown a horse and earlier during lunch he’d microwaved fish in the break room, filling the entire floor of their office building with an unbearable stench. Sandor had been a customer service rep in the call center for the Iron Bank for six years now. It was tedious and often unrewarding work, but it was a job. It paid enough that he was able to cover his bills and toss back a few beers every now and then, which was all he needed.

 

After coming back from his afternoon break, he tried logging in, only to get a connection error. His computer wasn’t connecting to the internet for some reason. He tried everything he could think of on his own, running a virus scan, restarting, unplugging the internet line and then plugging it in again...but after twenty minutes of frustration and still no connection, he caved and called the IT department three floors above.

 

“Thank you for calling the Iron Bank IT department, this is Sansa speaking, how may I help you?”

 

It was Sansa...Sansa Stark. They had never had a formal introduction, but he had seen her in the lobby of their building from time to time and was able to read the name on her security tag. They had been in the elevator at the same time once...he told Bronn the story at least a dozen times. She had asked for the 23rd floor. Her voice was as sweet as honey. It was the only time she had ever spoken to him, until now.

 

“Uh, yes, this is Sandor Clegane, 20th floor. My internet connection is messed up, it keeps saying something about a DNS error.”

 

“Okay Sandor, that’s an easy fix. I’ll be happy to help you.  First, I’ll need you to turn your computer off and then on again. I’ll wait on the line, just let me know when it’s up and running.”

 

He pressed the mute button on his phone and did as she had asked. Once the Windows welcome screen popped up, he unmuted her.

 

“Okay, windows is up.”

 

“Alright, good. So now we need to use the command prompt. There will be a small black box with a blinking cursor. We’re going to release and then renew the IP address.” She gave him the necessary instructions, guiding him step by step. Between each action he would mute the phone, do as she had asked, and then unmute when he was ready. “You’re doing great, Sandor. We’re almost done now.”

 

She gave him one last string of characters to type in. Typing wasn’t easy for a man his size, his fingers were large and thick and often hit the wrong keys by accident. In fact, he hit the wrong key three times in a row before pounding his fist on the keyboard and uttering a gravelly, “Fuck me.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Her voice startled him so badly that he knocked over his mug, spilling coffee all over his desk. He scrambled to clean it up using tissues from the box on his desk, but it only resulted in wet tissues, the mess seemed to have gotten worse. He could have sworn he’d hit the mute button, he must not have pressed it hard enough.

 

“Er, I didn’t mean that. I mean, not the way I said it. What I mean is…”

 

She interrupted him with a giggle. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. Besides, you’ve never even seen me, you have no idea what I look like.”

 

“Uh, actually, I’ve seen you around a few times.”

 

“Oh really?” There was a pause for a few seconds before she continued. “Well, maybe you’ll see me around at O’Brien’s Pub tonight just after 5.”

 

There was dead silence for almost a full minute.  “Yeah, maybe. I mean...I don’t know.I’ve never gone there before, I usually go somewhere closer to my place, like...”

 

He was mid-sentence when a blue sleeved arm came into the side of his cubicle and hit the mute button on the desk phone. It was Bronn.

 

“Dude, she just asked you out. I was going to stay out of it, but I’m able to hear everything and I couldn’t take it anymore. You’re socially inept. It’s painful, bro.” 

 

Sandor shoved Bronn back into his own space and returned to the call. “Sorry about that, my coworker put fish in the microwave and...the smell was making me cough.”

 

“You just can’t get a break today, can you?”

 

“Yeah, um, so about O’Brien’s. I’ll be there tonight after work. So...if you’re there, and I’m there, then we’ll both be there.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda how that works.”

 

Sandor opened a browser window on his computer and saw that his system was now connected to the internet. “Yeah, so. Well, it looks like my connection is working. Thanks for your help.”

 

“You’re welcome. Glad to be of service.”

 

“Well, maybe you’ll be of service to me tonight.” It was a few seconds before what he had said sunk in.  “Oh gods, that sounded different in my mind. I just meant that you could tell me what you recommend from the bar. I didn’t mean it like a sex thing.”

 

“Okay, you can stop apologizing. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Enjoy the fish smell.”

 

“You too. Wait, what? Seven help me...I’m hanging up now.” He hung up the phone, releasing a breath that he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.

 

Bronn scooted his chair toward him once again.  “If you show up tonight, and that woman is there, you’d best beg her to marry you on the spot, because any woman who would still meet you after a shitstorm of a call like that is wife material.”


End file.
